1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to massage oils.
2. Description of Related Art
Windshield rubber bumpers are well known in the art and are commonly used during massage sessions and other forms of relaxation and pain-relieving activities. One of the problems commonly associated with convention massage oils is the use of harmful substances added to the massage oils, which in turn are transferred within the body of the user. Great strides in the area of massage oils; however, many shortcomings remain. Accordingly, the present invention overcomes such problems commonly associated with conventional massage oils.
While the recipe and method of manufacture of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.